


Day Twenty-one:Sex Pollen:That fucking Pollen(Niji Vinsmoke/Iron Cage Hina)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Erections, F/M, Kissing, Lust, Sex Pollen, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: That's fucking Pollen,ended up coating the Second Son of the Vinsmoke's and Iron Cage Hina and things get very heated and teasing is commenced
Relationships: Hina/Vinsmoke Niji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 2





	Day Twenty-one:Sex Pollen:That fucking Pollen(Niji Vinsmoke/Iron Cage Hina)

**Author's Note:**

> -I've never written Sex pollen before so this was always gonna be short, it's just a little teasing peice that's to the boost from the pollen-

That Fucking... Pollen"

Niji's body burned with lust,as tried his hardest to dust off the pollen that was scattered across his shirt,but he couldn't concentrate with the large,and throbbing issue in his pants.

Niji groaned loudly and ran his fingers,tugging gently on his blue hair.

"F...fuck...G...god fucking damn it!"

He heard the door swing open and his goggled eyes glanced over,seeing Hina,who had a very prominent Blush

"P..please tell me I'm not the only one burning with lust.."

Niji shook his head no and slowly unbuckled his belt,pulling his boxers down as he done so

"I guess I know a cure,your in for a long Ride"

Hina giggled before biting her lips seducativly

"I think you mean your in for a long ride Niji-chan"

Hina slowly began to shuffle her uniform off,the white blazer slide off her shoulders, Niji's shirts slide off,then her pants and then her bra and underwear

Their body's still bruning with Lust as they walked over to each other,Slamming Thier lips against each other,roughly intangling Thier lips,pushing Thier body's togther.

Burning with Lust,thanks to that Fucking pollen


End file.
